Encuentros Predestinados
by cafe.rojiza
Summary: ME GUSTAS!-mi corazón se quebró cuando me dijo :-lo siento pero...tu a mi no... pero pienso que eso dio pie a series de encuentros inesperados o sera que ya estaban predestinados?
1. 1-Todo pasa por algo

No podía más, mi cuerpo estaba cansado, sentía que no me podía mover, bueno después de todo había sido un día muy agitado, tenia rastros de lagrimas secas en mis mejillas, después de todo había llorado mucho , de repente sentí una mano en mi hombro, no tenía que darme vuelta para saber quién era…

- valla cuatro ojos, no esperaba…-pero se detuvo al parecer vio mi cara –oye tu, alguien te hizo algo..- se notaba que no sabía que decir y la verdad, ya no podía mas y me largue a llorar nuevamente, el solo se limito a sostenerme la barbilla Y me hizo levantar la mirada para verlo a sus ojos y me largue a llorar nuevamente.

-Fui una tonta sabes? Siempre me pasa lo mismo-dije entre sollozos el me miro con una cara compasiva y luego miro hacia la izquierda, en donde tenía mi maleta, no podía evitar recordar lo que paso…

**~.unos días antes.~ **

**Me levante con ánimo hoy sería el gran día, cabe decir que estaba muy nerviosa pero a la vez me sentía con toda la energía, me bañe y me vestí con un lindo vestido blanco, manga tres cuarto y un escote en v junto con unas sandalias, él como siempre tan puntual paso a buscarme a las 1pm en punto, fuimos a almorzar a una fuente de soda, a la cual siempre íbamos después de terminar y pagar todo (el tan caballero como siempre no me dejo pagar mi parte y pago todo el) fuimos a una laguna, cabe decir que ya me desmallaba del nerviosismo pero me arme de valor y empecé a articular como puede…**

**-Erwin la razón por la que te pedí que nos viéramos hoy es que yo…..quería hablar algo muy importante para mi…-termine diciendo como pude**

**-dime Hanji de que quieres hablar- me sonrió este.**

**-Bueno yo erwin, em este…te conozco de que éramos pequeños, aun recuerdo el día en que nos conocimos yo estaba llorando porque me había caído y llégate tu junto con Riko me cargaste en tu espalda y luego me trajiste aquí para que no siguiera llorando, y Riko me dio su helado también-me reía tan solo al recordar esa escena.**

**-Cómo no recordar aquel día si tu hermana parecía una histérica porque su hermanita estaba llorando y me pidió/amenazó para que le ayudara- ambos reíamos nuevamente.**

**-El punto es que desde ese entonces no logro olvidar lo bueno y caballeroso que eres b-bueno-**_**Diablos ahora no tengo que tener valor**_***pensé –La cosa es que ME GUSTAS MUCHO! Estoy enamorada de ti hace muchos años y no podía guardármelo más! – dije tan rápido como pude este solo me miro con cara de espanto...**_**Mierda...**_**algo andaba mal.**

**-Ha-Hanji yo…yo lo siento pero amo a otra persona-dijo este, mi corazón se encogió y me empezaba a faltar el aire pero como pude seguía parada como una planta clavada al suelo con los puños cerrados-La verdad amo a tu hermana…Riko ella, lo siento.**

**Como pude fingí una sonrisa, me moría de ganas de llorar pero aun no podía.**

**-que tonta soy, olvídalo hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado si?-dije costosamente con la puta sonrisa fingida – es más que tal si el fin de semana vamos a la feria que realizan cada año...como los amigos de siempre.**

**El me miraba con cara de lastima- e-está bien, de verdad lo siento Hanji.**

**-No la culpa es mía yo fui la tonta, enserio ya olvida esto, como si nunca hubiera pasado si?-seguía con la sonrisa que en el interior quemaba mi alma en llanto.**

**-Está bien hasta el fin de semana entonces -dijo este**

**-sii..hasta el fin de semana-dije mientras caminaba en sentido contrario de el después de un largo tiempo de caminata sin rumbo las lagrimas brotaban solas de mis ojos aunque en el fondo estaba más que claro que yo no tendría ninguna oportunidad y me dolía, pero no podía permitir que Riko me viera así ,ella no merecía esto, así que pase a un baño del centro comercial me lave la cara y seguí como si nada, luego de llegar a mi casa llore toda la noche, al siguiente día me levante para ir a la universidad...yo estudiaba mi primer año en Historia, Riko en un año más sacaría su titulo de secretaria y Erwin de abogado .**

**Me fue caminando a paso lento en mi mundo, no me fijaba en nada hasta que vi que todos los libros que llevaba en mis manos se caían y yo me iba para atrás cerré los ojos esperando el impacto pero nunca llego, unos fuertes brazos me sujetaban yo baje mi cabeza avergonzada y articule un "lo siento".**

**-Ten mas cuidado idio…-empezó a decir el chico pero se cayó nos miramos a los ojos, el tenia una mirada muy seria y bueno yo con los ojos hinchados por tanto llorar, me sentí avergonzada y di vuelta mi cabeza.**

**-Gracias- dije yo cortésmente, intentando no sonrojarme, el me ayudo a pararme recogió mis libros y me los paso.**

**-Te mas cuidado para la próxima cuatro ojos si?- dijo él con algo de ¿suavidad? , revolvió un poco mis cabellos y siguió su camino en dirección contraria a la mía, fue algo raro, ¿por qué me sonrojaba?, digo es un conocido, aunque no niego que era muy guapo aunque algo bajito, reí al pensar en lo último. **

**Así pasaron los días hasta el viernes, no pude ir a lo de la feria tuve que quedarme en una ayudantía de la universidad en lugar de Petra, ya que tenía una cita con Gunter.**

**Petra y Gunter eran mis amigos también siempre que salimos en grupo son los mismos: Petra,Riko, Gunter, Erwin y Nanaba …éramos todos inseparables. Pero no me esperaba lo que vendría después.**

**Me iba de camino cuando vi algo que no me hubiera gustado ver…era mi hermana y Erwin besándose alegremente y los demás chicos un poco más atrás, claro todos lo sabían ¿no?.**

**Me fui al departamento para estar tranquila, los días pasaban y yo ya no me daba cuenta del tiempo solo me limitaba a enterarme en los libros y el estudio, siempre me encontraba con aquel pequeñín eran encuentros raros pero tranquilos él como siempre me revolvía el pelo yo inflaba mis mejillas y él se iba hacía su típica cara triunfal y engreída, por alguna razón él era la única razón por la cual sonreía un poco, porque últimamente mis amigos me dejaban de lado, seguramente se enteraron de mi confesión pero les alegraba que El y Riko salieran juntos y a mí también me daba gusto que estuviera feliz pero también entendía que era incomodo salir todos juntos, pasaban los días nuevamente y me hubiera gustado ser menos discreta al llegar, se encontraban mis 2 amigas con mi hermana hablando al parecer llegue justo en un momento inoportuno..**

**-"Estoy embarazada"-dijo Riko .**

**-"ella lo sabe"- Petra pregunto inmediatamente.**

**-No, espero que no lo tome a mal pero seamos sincera, ese enamoramiento hacia él era como un capricho de niña pequeña.**

**-Eso espero, en el fondo sabíamos eso no iba a llegar muy lejos pero por ahora se feliz por el niño en camino no?- dijo Nanaba. **

**-si tienes razón, a demás tenemos que ver lo de la fiesta de compromiso, Erwin me dijo que lo podríamos anunciar este fin de mes creo que sería el tiempo adecuado.**

**No podía seguir escuchando a sí que Corrí hasta donde mis piernas me llevaron, a un pequeño y tranquilo parque donde solo me limité a desahogarme junto a la soledad de que me otorgaba la noche.**

**-valla en todas partes estas tu?- una voz a mi lado rompió aquel silencio que me acompañaba hace unos minutos atrás.**

**-Ah tu- dije mientras secaba mis lagrimas.**

**-Estas bien?- dijo el enano preocupado.**

**-Y-yo yo no..- el se sentó al lado mío y yo escondí mi cara en el hueco que hay entre su hombro y su cabeza, escucho lo de confesión y todo espero hasta que yo parara de llorar y me dijo que iba llevarme hasta mi casa, y dije que estaba loco, que no me pensaría ir en una moto y al final el gano yo solo me abrazaba de su bien marcado torso.**

**Al llegar, el departamento parecía vacío pero luego Riko salió de la cocina y al verme entendió que ya lo sabía todo.**

**-como te enteraste?- me dijo ella preocupada**

**-Sin querer las escuche – dije yo costosamente**

**-lo siento pero es la verdad- y ahí sentí que todas mis ilusiones juntas se quebraron, no podía ser egoísta pero tampoco podía soportar que mi hermana lo fuera conmigo- pe-pero Riko yo.**

**-lo sabes Hanji, era solo como un amor de niña pequeña espero que solo lo aceptes y ya, lo harías por mi?, por favor se madura- dijo con un tono algo hostil.**

**-lo siento si les soy una molestia –dije en un tono algo apagado bajando la cabeza yéndome a mi habitación, no pude dormir luego de pensarlo mucho saque algunas hojas y un lápiz escribí una carta a todos, ordene la mayoría de mis pertenencias, en realidad las más importantes en una gran maleta y esperé a que se hiciera de día, me cercioré de que nadie se encontrara agarre mis cosas y emprendí camino a un futuro muy incierto hasta ahora, por alguna razón mis pies siempre me llevaban a aquel parquecito no me moví de ahí hasta que se hiciera noche…**

**~.~.~.~Fin del recuerdo.~.~.~**

-y eso fue lo que sucedió- baje mi mirada, le conté todo lo que me pasó, obviamente omití los comentarios acerca de él.

-vaya cuatro ojos lo siento, pero segura que estas bien, tienes a donde ir?

-y-yo- solloce tapándome la cara con mis manos- noo, pero no quería ser una molestia para mi hermana ni para el quiero a ese sobrino en camino y quiero a Riko mucho, en verdad que los amo pero él me gusta ,me enamore tanto que me duele, duele mucho, así que preferí quitarme del camino.

-vaya que estás loca- me dijo sonriendo luego me beso por sorpresa fue un beso cálido pero muy corto, no me dio tiempo ni de reacción – pues entonces vive conmigo un tiempo no malpienses eso, pero no creo que este bien ir con tus "amigos" por ahora.

Estoy confundida que debo hacer?, pero tiene razón no me podre ir ni con petra ni con Nanaba , además quizás me pueden ir a buscar o tal vez no.- pero igual estaría cerca de acá además los veré todos los días y quiero sanar algo aun me cuesta solo recordarlos, fui una tonta en no pensar eso no?-me acordé de eso aunque los considere amigos al parecer no eran así me dejaban de lado siempre pero nunca lo vi y ahora igual los tendré que ver día tras día , aunque en el fondo los perdone tengo que esperar que las heridas sanen en un buen tiempo y estar cerca solo empeorara las cosas.

-No estés tan segura loca, yo vivo en otra ciudad no muy lejos de aquí de hecho estoy acá porque vine a ver a unos asuntos de trabajo, además podemos coordinar todo para que te cambies a la universidad que queda cerca de mi departamento, así que tu dime…aceptas o serás un la loca de los libros que vive en la calle?-dijo en un tono divertido a lo cual me saco una sonrisa.

-bu-bueno yo..Acepto-dije yo algo dudosa…. sin duda fue una decisión de la cual NUNCA me arrepentiría…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tenía razón cuando me dijo que era una ciudad no muy lejos de ahí, era una ciudad llamada Trost , luego nos dirigimos a su departamento, tenía mucho dando vueltas en mi cabeza, no me sentía muy bien, se habrá dado cuenta ya Riko?, les habrá importado a los chicos?, en realidad no tenía idea , de un momento a otro ya estaba en el sillón del departamento me sentía mareada, Levi me miro preocupado y me dijo que tenía ,mucha fiebre me recostó en el sillón me puso un paño frio pero no sirvió sentía que la fiebre no bajaba, todo lo contrario, Levi complicado, me tomo en brazos y me llevo a la ducha, dio el agua, que salía completamente fría , pero era lo mismo, me paso una playera que me quedaba gigante deduje que era suya, sentía el sudor frio recorriendo mi cuerpo y vi que Levi se desesperaba pero ya no supe más de nada porque perdí el conocimiento.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hola, hola gentecita como se encuentran? ;D este fic se me ocurrió después de algunos problemillas de por ahí espero que les guste ;33 por ahora esto es solo una intro de una serie de dramas ;$ en fin comentarios, criticas, sugerencias, algo? Cuídense espero que estén bien Adiós


	2. 2- EL Príncipe Ceñudo

Me encontraba en un sala de espera, exasperado, esta cuatro ojos, siempre me daba un susto, era un susto tras un susto, a penas perdió el conocimiento, como pude la puse delicadamente en mi auto y rápidamente llegue al hospital, inmediatamente la atendieron, la fiebre no bajaba y me tenía desesperado, quizás si hubiera estado con sus "amigos" no hubiera corrido la misma suerte, menos mal me la traje, no dejare que sufra por culpa de esos patanes nuevamente así que no la dejare si quiera poner un pie en su antigua ciudad por un buen tiempo, detuve mis pensamientos al ver que el doctor pasaba por este pasillo.

-Ella está bien?- fue lo uno que me salió luego de alcanzarlo por aquel insípido pasillo, no me gustaban muchos los hospitales que digamos.

- La señorita Hanji se encuentra estable, gracias a dios solo fue la falta de descanso o a lo mejor una emoción muy fuerte, es mas podrá irse a casa en un par de horas mas pero tendrá que mantener reposo por 2 días como mínimo, pero es necesario avisarle a la familia de la señorita-dijo el doctor calmadamente mientras yo pensaba "Mierda" no puedo "avisarle" a su familia así que tuve que optar a la última medida que se me ocurrió.-

-No tiene familia…yo..yo soy su prometido y por eso vine solo yo junto a ella-trate de decir lo más serio que pude, el doctor puso cara de sorpresa.

-Vaya joven Rivaille no me lo imaginaba sentando cabeza, pero en fin es mejor que pase a verla y después se pueden retirar-

No fue necesario decirlo otra vez yo ya me dirigía a la habitación en donde se encontraba la causante de mis conmociones, se encontraba en la camilla acostada, creo que estaba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y no la culpo, después de todo ha sido un día muy loco me acerqué lentamente y al parecer se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se estremeció un poco y luego giro la cabeza en mi dirección.

-No puedes estar ni un día sin hacer que te caigas o algo por el estilo- dije yo en tono burlón

-Bu-bueno pero tú siempre estás en ese preciso instante y no me pasa nada- dijo ella sonrojada mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Luego de unos minutos llego una enfermera con los exámenes y nos pudimos retirar al departamento nuevamente, obligue a Hanji a acostarse y ella aceptó a regañadientes, pero la logre convencer diciéndole que podía empeorar y que no sea una loca imprudente, eso le logró sacar una sonrisa me iba a retirar pero me pidió que me quedara, que no la dejara sola y no pude evitar negarme a esa petición me senté al lado de ella mientras esta me usaba como una especie de apoyo/almohada pero se sentía bien tenerla así, no me quejo.

**Fin PoV Levi**

Luego de unos segundos a Hanji le asalto una duda o mejor dicho muchas -Ne~ ne~ Levi .

-Huh?

-Por qué vives solo o por qué eres como solitario Por qué me ayudas, Cual es tu historia?, porque después de todo lo que has hecho por mi siento que no te conozco casi nada.

-La curiosidad mato al gato cuatro ojos-

-Pero el gato murió sabiendo – dijo esta mientras inflaba sus mejillas infantilmente.

-Hmp..huh~ está bien, te contare mi historia a cambio de que tú- dijo mientras le puso el dedo índice en la punta de la nariz- me cuentes la tuya-

-Hecho- dijo ella enérgicamente

-muy bien, vivo solo porque en mi casa son muy escandalosos, no soy solitario solo no ando con personas que no me agradan y ya, te ayudo porque…lo averiguaras más adelante y bueno mi historia es que…-Empezó el chico mientras su mente vagaba hace años atrás- Mi familia es dueña de una empresa muy poderosa, en uno de todo esos viajes mis padres tuvieron un accidente y quede a cargo de mis tíos junto con mi hermano, en ese entonces mi tío también tenía una hija de la misma edad que mi hermano y se llevaban bien pero como yo era el mayor me educaron para seguir los negocios de la familia pero mis tíos decidieron hacerse cargo de ellos y yo quede libre hasta el momento, no me puedo quejar de nada ya que ellos son con mis padres pero…suelen ser algo escandalosos…a sí que es tu turno loca- termino diciendo este

-am eh bueno yo….mis padres también tenían una empresa sabes?, pero pasaban paliando , Riko era la hija perfecta , delicada, de buenos modales, una futura esposa perfecta y a mí siempre me dejaban de lado, desarrolle la pasión por los libros y la historia , luego de un tiempo mi madre murió de una enfermedad terminal, mi padre seguía considerando a Riko la hija perfecta y a mi solo a la hija sabelotodo, con el tiempo se preocupaba menos de mi y bueno..yo salía a distintas partes como por ejemplo a bailar distintos tipos de bailes ,grafitis ,aprendí muchos de las calles pero, eso mi padre lo encontró un deshonra un día, lo saque de quicio gritándole las verdades que me había guardado hasta bastante tiempo y no lo tolero, me dio una paliza y me hecho de la casa no tuve más remedio que ir con Riko que para ese entonces ya estaba estudiando y tenía el departamento luego de mucho esfuerzo logre entrar en la universidad pero paso lo que paso y heme aquí-termino por decir ella bajando la cabeza, el solo la abrazo y así se quedaron hasta que se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Hanji despertó sintiéndose mucho mejor y mucho más cálida, sonrió al ver al chico a su lado, era gracioso ver que hasta dormido tenida ese ceño fruncido pero más calmado y sereno, ciertamente se sentía rara al lado de él y le hubiera gustado seguir viéndolo dormir pero tenía hambre, no había comido de la mañana anterior así que no tuvo más remedio que despertarlo.

-Ne~ ne~ Levi-dijo empezando a pincharlo con su dedo en la mejilla, este solo frunció mas el ceño y se volvió a dar vuelta luego de insistir un rato más despertó algo aturdido.

-Huh?- dijo este confundido

-Es que Levi...yo em..Tengo hambre –dijo esta avergonzada

-Ah~~ nuca cambiaras- dijo este mientras se levantaba le revolvió el pelo como siempre y se fue a la cocina luego tendrían que ver el tema de la universidad y todos los papeles que necesitaba ella pero todo a su tiempo.

Mientras tanto Hanji estaba confundida ¿por qué el se comportaba tan bien con ella? Simplemente no lo entendía siempre estaba ahí para salvarla hasta de caerse era como su príncipe…_"será que es como mi príncipe ceñudo"_-pensó esta antes de levantar para ir a desayunar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Bueno aquí el segundo cap.. Más adelante vendrá todo el drama, la nueva vida, los nuevos amigos, surgirá el romance *W* y todo lo demás espero que les guste esta historia..Un saludo para el grupo de FB LeviHanji Fans que los adoro mucho *-* son como una verdadera familia todos unidos x3 en fin..Pórtense bien respeten los gusto y opiniones de los otros no sean como los demás, no se rebajen a su nivel, sean más inteligentes ;) un beso …Adiós**


	3. 3-Sanar

Luego de tomar desayuno Levi me ayudo a ver mis cosas y arreglar la pieza en donde me quedaría, era muy espaciosa y tal como me lo imaginé del enano (se molesta mucho cuando le digo así aunque me da risa) estaba toda limpia saque mis cosas de la maleta las ordenamos, y luego de que todo estuviera en su lugar fui a ver las ultimas cosas, vi algunas de mis pertenencias y me tense , ahí estaba mi celular , lo tenía apagado del día anterior , desde que saque un pie fuera de mi casa, para no volver en mucho tiempo, al parecer él se dio cuenta porque se puso al lado mío y cuando vio lo que sostenía en mis manos.

-Lo mejor es que hagas lo que creas correcto- me dijo el mirándome seriamente.

-Pero si hago algo mal- realmente quiero ver si se preocuparon por mí pero por otro lado no hago más que hacerme daño a mí misma.

-con que te sientas bien tu, no le veo el por qué harías algo mal, te conozco lo suficiente para decir que te sientes como una niña pequeña sin saber qué hacer ,a la cual regañarían si algo le sale mal, pero no, nadie te regañaría lo único que me interesa es que estés bien,además, si de verdad te importa una persona lo apoyaras a pesar de que tome una mala decisión pero cuando se dé cuenta de que estuvo mal, no le dirás" te lo dije" ni nada por el estilo , si no que lo consolaras sabiendo que esa persona ya aprendió de aquel error porque los quizás y los que hubieran no existen, el pasado ya pasó y pensar en qué pasará en el futuro te hará perder el presente- y dicho eso salió de la habitación, por alguna causa siempre le encuentro la razón en sus palabras, simplemente no entiendo el por qué él me hace sentir rara, nunca antes me había sentido lo que él me hace sentir me sentía confundida pero por lo menos ya sé lo que tenía que hacer sin miedo a cometer un error.

Luego de ir al living y sentarme en el sillón decidí prender el celular, Levi se sentó al lado mío y enarcó una ceja esperando a ver lo que pasara, yo me mordía el labio inferior, siempre lo hago cuando me siento nerviosa apareció el típico logo de Samsung y luego sorpresa *nótese la ironía

_-50 llamadas pérdidas-_

-7 mensajes de: Riko 3-

-3 mensajes de Erwin ;D-

-4 mensajes de: Petra-

-2 mensajes de: Gunter ;3-

No me sorprendía ninguno, es más me esperaba lo que decían….puras hipocresías el que si me sorprendió fue el de Gunter que decían lo siguiente:

1° mensaje:

_24/08/2013 21:30hrs_

_Calabaza ¿dónde diablos estas? Sé que los chicos hicieron muy mal y no lo puedo justificar pero, por favor no me hagas este tipo de broma, por dios dime aunque sea que estas bien._

_2° mensaje:_

_25/08/2013 01:30hrs_

_Al parecer no era una broma ¿No? Leímos tu carta, me sorprende que hayas tomado esta decisión la Hanji de antes ni siquiera lo habría pensado ,pero veo que si has madurado y pensado en ti, siempre me sorprendió que nunca habías sido egoísta, apoyo tu decisión, nunca fui partidario de que los chicos te evitaran o te escondieran las cosas pero no niego mi culpa, porque no dije nada, solamente fui un testigo nada más, tengo rabia con todos ,con migo mismo, pero ya es demasiado tarde, si no te es mucha molestia espero que te puedas comunicar no te obligo dado que entiendo tu situación y no creo que merezcamos si quiera que nos dirijas la palabra a ninguno, pero me preocupas, a tu hermana y a los demás también espero que esto les sirva como enseñanza te deseo lo mejor en tu nuevo camino, solo te diré que cada uno elije como forjar su camino, ya no eres la pequeña calabacita de antes, has crecido para volverte una gran mujer, no te sientas culpable ni estorbo nunca lo fuiste._

_Tu amigo/ hermano _

_Gunter._

Wow eso me dolió, tenía razón, las lagrimas nuevamente rodaban solas por mi cara pero no tenía importancia, miré a Levi y el asintió, decidí que llamaría a Gunter él era el único que realmente fue siempre sincero conmigo aunque me digiera verdades que me dolían pero eran ciertas y luego de un momento escuche el tono esperando a que me contestara, no pasó casi nada cuando del otro lado me hablaran.

-Hanji! Estas bien? No te paso nada? No estás lastimada?

-Gu-Gunter yo…estoy bien- fue lo único que atiné a decir

-ahhh~ que alivio- dijo este un poco más tranquilo

-Gunter solo te llamaba para decir que estoy bien, leí tu mensaje espero que todos estén bien, pero también te diré que no pienso volver en un largo tiempo.

-Era de esperarse, aunque todos nos preocupamos, creo que eso es lo mejor los demás piensan lo contrario pero yo digo que está bien, no dudes en llamarme si algo anda mal si?, cuídate calabaza.

-descuida lo hare, y no me llames así, no le digas a nadie que hablo contigo es más, solo tú has sabido de mi hasta el momento me cuesta y me duele todo esto...tu sabes

-lose es lo mejor...te dejo los chicos están entrando, guardare tu secreto

-yo…- no dije nada más porque se escuchaba que estaban preguntando luego se escucho un forcejeo y…

-Alo?..Hanji estás ahí-mierda me descubrieron era Riko…-Hanji! En que mierda estabas pensando, no seas inmadura y vuelve acá no seas idiota.- apreté el celular con fuerza era ahora o nunca ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Riko yo…NO lo siento pero por primera vez en mi vida eh decidido ser egoísta y pensar en mi, los quiero mucho a todos pero sabes que me duele y me destroza el corazón, solo intento hacer lo mejor para todos, no quería ser un estorbo-

-No seas tonta Hanji, es que no te das cuenta de que siempre que no me haces caso, te va mal?- volví a decir con un tono algo hostil pero decidí que sería la última vez que sufriría así por algo del pasado, y como dijo Levi viviré el presente desde ahora.

-No Riko te equivocas siempre que te hacía caso me iba mal, pero se acabo. Empezare mi vida ahora, espero que mi futuro sobrino o sobrina nazca muy bien, sabrán de mi pero hasta el momento prefiero tomar distancia porque es lo mejor para todos, te amo hermana espero que no lo tomes a mal o estoy bien, no se molesten en buscarme porque no me encontrarán dile a todos que los quiero mucho, Gunter no tiene la culpa por cierto yo decidí llamarlo a él, en ningún momento los odie ni nada ,lo siento si les cause alguna molestia..Adiós- y colgué, decidida prendí mi portátil y borre mi cuenta de Facebook también… estaba decidida y no cambiaria mi decisión.

Levi se acercó y como siempre puse mi cabeza en mi hombro para llorar, esta será la última vez que llorare pensando en el pasado y tal como me dijo el enano desde ahora pensare en el presente.

**Fin PoV Hanji**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Luego de la llamada, volvieron a arreglar la habitación, en la tarde tenían una cita con el rector de la universidad **María de Trost **aunque a Hanji le gustaba la historia tenía miedo de que la encontraran buscando a los estudiantes de historia de todas las universidades del país y como Levi descubrió en sus cosas sin querer que dibujaba de maravilla le sugirió que estudiara artes y que convalidara Ramos con historia, todo marcharía bien.

Hanji vio una guitarra en la habitación continua, y le pregunto a él pelinegro si el tocaba en una banda o algo así el le respondió que no, pero si tocaba variados instrumentos debes en cuando él, al terminar de limpiar por completo se prepararon para la entrevista, El rector se asombro por las buenas notas de Hanji y la acepto de inmediato, empezaría la próxima semana.

Como eran recién las 2:00 de la tarde decidieron ir a almorzar a la comida china y así pasaron todo el día, al volver Hanji se sentó nuevamente en el sillón, estaba muy pensativa a la vista de Levi prendió un momento la radio para luego ir a ordenar un poco por ahí, Hanji estaba reflexionando, en la radio empezaron a pasar una canción que le llego un poco a la castaña…

Las lágrimas van al cielo  
Y vuelven a tus ojos desde el mar  
El tiempo se va, se va y no vuelve  
Y tu corazón va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Va a sanar…

Y ahí Levi tuvo una idea para que la de lentes se relajara un poco..

La tierra parece estar quieta  
Y el sol parece girar,  
Y aunque parezca mentira  
Tu corazón va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Y va a volver a quebrarse  
Mientras le toque pulsar

Tomo su guitarra de una esquina de su habitación luego se dirigió en donde se encontraba la de lentes se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y empezó a tocar junto a la canción mientras la miraba directo a los ojos…

Y nadie sabe por qué un día el amor nace  
Ni sabe nadie por qué muere el amor un día  
Es que nadie nace sabiendo, nace sabiendo  
Que morir, también es ley de vida.

Ella sonrió y disfruto de la dulce melodía proveniente de la guitarra junto con la armoniosa voz del pelinegro.

Así como cuando enfríe  
Van a volver a pasar  
Los pájaros, en bandadas,  
Tu corazón va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Va a sanar

Y volverás a esperanzarte  
Y luego a desesperar  
Y cuando menos lo esperes  
Tu corazón va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Va a sanar  
Y va a volver a quebrarse  
Mientras le toque pulsar…

Disfrutaba aquel adorable momento, sin duda el pelinegro le hacía tener sensaciones tan cálidas en su corazón, las cuales nunca antes había experimentado por alguien, pero le agradaba más de lo que pensaba.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Hola :DDD aquí está un nuevo cap de este fic T-T ahora si Hanji empezara a descubrir lo que siente el pelinegro… en los comentarios del cap anterior,** _**Mirely Houndoom **_** dijiste algo sobre Rivaille conduciendo su ****BMW 335i 2013 negro *W* y si *-* maravilloso auto y decidí que ese auto seria entonces, acompañado de su moto Roja Harley Davidson (yo tengo una fascinación por las motos)****.**

**Respecto a la canción pueden escucharla en Youtube, si quieren aquí esta: /watch?v=rTPcamcDhds ,La guitarra esta en Deviant Art la vi y me enamoré de ella *W* aquí el link si la quieren ver: /art/La-guitarra-roja-149566377 sin más que decir me despido hasta el próximo capi ;33 cuídense un saludo al grupo de Fb ;D que los adoro un montón, Adiós .**


	4. 4- e inesperadamente

-ahaha por-por favor basta!- intentaba decir yo apenas mientras el titán acorazonado me hacía cosquillas y el ángel buscaba algo en mi bolso.

-Lo encontré! Lo encontré!-dijo el ángel mientras corría hacia nosotros con mi croquera en la mano- oh mira a quien han dibujado aquí, nada más y nada menos que el príncipe ceñudo- dijo ella mientras hurgueteaba los dibujos de mi croquera, yo esta roja a más no poder pero en cierto modo siento que ahora tengo amigos con los que paso sonriendo, amigos que me consideran alguien importante y inesperadamente los conocí de una forma muy curiosa..

**~.Flash Bach.~**

**Me encontraba yo en un café cercano al departamento que ahora se ha convertido en mi nuevo hogar, llevaba una semana en mi nueva universidad, no había conversado con nadie, sólo me limitaba a estudiar y poner atención en clases, luego de terminar mi café me pare para irme con mis libros, pero de repente estaba en el suelo con todo esparramado, había chocado con un rubio.**

**-Lo siento mucho!- apareció una pequeña rubia detrás de él- me llamo Christa y soy la novia del demoledor libros, apunto al rubio frente a mi- en serio lo siento, Reiner es un atarantado en fin mucho gusto-termino por decirme con una sonrisa, parecía un verdadero ángel.**

**-ahh… no hay cuidado, yo soy Hanji, víctima del demoledor de libros- me presente yo divertida, ella me estiro la mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie y los dos me ayudaron a recoger todo el desastre que habíamos dejado, luego me invitaron a un café, yo se los acepte, nos reímos toda la tarde me había hecho inesperadamente de dos amigos, que desde ahora siempre me buscaban en la universidad en los bloques libres me presentaron a su círculos de amigos también, que a diferencia de mis antiguos amigos me hacían reír en todo momento, también confiaban mucho en mi y yo en ellos, les conté mi historia, ellos me escucharon y me prometieron apoyarme en todo lo que necesitara yo les dije que no hacía falta pero me dijeron que los amigos estaban para eso : apoyarse mutuamente.**

**~.Fin Flash Back.~**

-acuérdame por qué te conté eso?- dije yo aun avergonzada.

-Porque amas a tu nueva mejor amiga- dijo Christa sonriendo- Además igual no quita el hecho de que sea tu príncipe.

-Mejor amiga?- pregunte yo bromeando.

-A si es, hoy me autoproclame muahahah - reía Christa "malvadamente", sin duda estos chicos me alegran siempre.

-ya Christa no la molestes mas, no ves que ahí viene el príncipe ceñudo- dijo Reiner apuntando en una dirección y era verdad ahí venia Levi, yo me sonroje en un instante.

-Hanji apágate- rió Christa refiriéndose a mi sonrojo.

-Shhh que ahí viene- trate de calmar sus bromas, mientras reían y Christa apuntó hacia atrás de mí, me gire y el ya estaba ahí – Ho- hola jejej- salude yo algo nerviosa.

-Vamos cuatro ojos, se te ha olvidado que saldríamos?- dijo el carente de expresión como siempre.

-Ha…yo..um..eh… solo me alistaba y me despedía de los chicos- dije algo nerviosa los chicos solo me hacían gestos de besos y corazones por detrás- y pues buenos Adiós- me despedí para irme lo más rápido posible, últimamente me pongo muy nerviosa si me molestan con él.

-cuatro ojos es por la dirección contraria- me recordó Levi "_Mierda me eh puesto tan nerviosa que hasta me he confundido de dirección…Levi Rivaille ¿Qué efectos estas causando en mi?"- pensé._

**Fin PoV Hanji.**

Luego de que salieran del campus el joven pelinegro llevo a la castaña hacia su moto…

-ESTAS LOCO! No pienso subirme en esa cosa…otra vez- dijo ella exasperada.

-La última vez igual que te subiste- dijo él en tono divertido.

-Pe-Pero o... esa vez…Hay no se vale- a la de lentes cada vez más le crecía una venita en la frente – no intentes manipularme enano ¬¬

**~.5 minutos después.~**

-Como es que estoy arriba de esta cosa...Nuevamente-Decía Hanji mientras se aferraba al torso del pelinegro.

-Tú nunca cambiara no? HAN-JI- dijo él con un tono algo seductor (?, Hanji pensó que había escuchado mal, cada gesto que tenía el pelinegro hacia que ella se estremeciera, la confundía y mucho, aunque tenía miedo…de amar a alguien nuevamente.

Después de un rato llegaron a una casa muy grande o más bien a una mansión, al entrar todos se dirigieron a Levi como "señorito" o "joven Rivaille", finalmente cuando llegaron a una salita, el pelinegro le dijo a la castaña que lo esperara un momento allí y esta se sentó por mientras, hasta que vio a alguien inesperado…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**PoV Levi**

-Donde está el mocoso, tengo que hablar con él- dije yo algo estresado.

-Hola, querida hermana como te encuentras, esta Eren?- dijo Mikasa Sarcásticamente.

-si como sea, está? Necesito hablar algo delicado con el mocoso.

-ah~ enano siempre tan enojón ¬¬ y no ,no se encuentra, no ha vuelto de su último viaje de negocios, y tu por qué tan desaparecido últimamente, no me digas que tiene que ver con…-

-Ese es asunto mío metiche y a todo esto tú no tienes una cita con tu noviecito el secretario- dije yo divertido para zafarme de la situación.

-E-eso no te incumbe- dijo está nerviosa tapándose con la bufanda que Eren le regaló hace años…

Íbamos bajando la escalera cuando me encontré con una escena que me hizo hervir la sangre, era la cuatro ojos abrazándose con ese secretario, antes que nada vi hacia el lado y Mikasa parecía gata en celo apunto de arañar pero antes de que se abalanzara a hacer algo la agarre para escuchar lo que decían…

-tanto tiempo no?- decía el secretarucho ese.

-Si, como mil años pero me alegra mucho verte Primo- "_mierda era enserio? Me puse celoso por su primo? Cuatro ojos me estas volviendo cada día más loco" _

-Enano es mejor que bajemos- dijo Mikasa más calmada retomando la compostura.

**Fin PoV Levi**

Luego del raro encuentro Levi le presento a su hermana adoptiva a Hanji , ella también estaba feliz por reencontrarse con su Primo Jean, ya en la tarde se fueron de regreso al departamento, al parecer se iba a desatar una fuerte tormenta, después de acostarse, se escuchaban los rayos y relámpagos, la pobre castaña tenía mucho miedo pensaba ir a tomarse un café para calmarse pero…

**~Ring~Ring~**

-Vaa quien será a estas horas, ya serán las 3 de la mañana por dios que desubicados-Alo?- dijo esta algo aturdida pero no se esperaba con la sorpresa que se llevaría.

-Hanji? Eres tú?- al escuchar esa voz se tenso, sería posible?

-Pa-padre…que se te ofrece...

-vaya siempre al grano niña, bueno sé que no hablamos de años y debes estar muy enojada pero tenemos que hablar, tu hermana me comento lo que paso también, en fin en un tiempo más se realizara el baile anual de la empresa espero verte ahí te mandare las invitaciones de algún modo, se que a lo mejor no querrás pero es importante adiós-se despidió este mientras las lagrimas de la chica corrían libremente por sus mejillas, la tormenta se hacía cada vez más fuerte, pensó en ir a hablarle a Levi ya que estaba muy asustada por los rayos y lo que le acababa de pasar hace unos instantes ni siquiera supo como sus pies la habían llevado frente a la puerta de la habitación de este pero no quería molestarlo, se iba a regresar cuando sintió unos brazos alrededor de ella tampoco se había dado cuenta cuando ya se encontraba acostada con él, llorando nuevamente en sus brazos este siempre la escuchaba comprensivamente.

-no es justo, tengo 21 años, ¿por qué me siguen tratando como a una niña?

-shhh es mejor que descanses.

-Tengo miedo-dijo ella escondiéndose en sus brazos- no quiero volver Levi.

-tranquila que yo no te dejaría ir tan fácilmente Loca- y acto seguido la beso dulcemente..

**PoV Hanji**

Sin duda tenía un miedo inmenso pero siempre estando en los brazos de él me calmaba, no me esperaba el beso, que ahora que lo pienso es el segundo que he dado, se me había olvidado aquella vez, mi primer beso me lo había dado el pero con la conmoción y yo desmayándome… todo eso se me había olvidado, pero esta vez fue diferente, porque sin darme cuenta le estaba correspondiendo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Aquí el 4° cap me parece que serán como 10 cap por ahí, no mas, pero aun le falta mucho ;)) espero que les guste en fin Adios~~ **

**PD: un saludo al grupo de FB LeviHanji Fans que los adoro muchísimo, son como mi segunda familia ;D ….comentarios, sugerencias, criticas, algo…?.**


	5. 5- Creo que

Se sentía maravillosamente bien, todos los problemas que tenía en ese momento se esfumaron, ella profundizo el beso y poso sus manos en la cara de él, pero lamentablemente un humano necesitaba oxígeno y por más que ellos dos quisieran seguir se tuvieron que separar, ella bajo tímidamente la cabeza, este le tomo el mentón para que le mirara a los ojos, se iban acercando nuevamente cuando de repente un gran estruendo se escucho y está asustada se volvió a resguardar en su pecho, la pobre tiritaba asustada, este solo se limito a abrazarla para tranquilizarla, luego la miró con ternura:

-Por qué te da tanto miedo un simple temporal?

-No es eso, es solo que…hace muchos años- empezó a relatar esta-Cuando era pequeña, tenía como ocho años, no me juntaba con muchos niñas o niños de mi edad por ser diferente por eso Jean además de un primo se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, al igual que Marco…-la chica hizo una pausa y tomo una respiración – el junto con Jean y yo éramos como los tres mosqueteros, inseparables…

-¿Éramos?

-Si… éramos-dijo ella con voz queda- un día se desencadenó una gran tormenta y…bueno estábamos jugando en un parque, cerca de una gran muralla de concreto, a pesar del gran temporal igual estábamos jugando, yo era tan distraída que se me habían caído mis anteojos, justo cuando los chicos lo fueron a buscar, se escucho un gran estruendo, hubo un gran derrumbe a causa de la muralla y…y-la pobre rompió a llorar- si no hubiera sido por mi culpa… él.

-shhh…tranquila no fue tu culpa-le dijo él mientras le acariciaba el pelo, ella solo se aferraba a él y así siguieron hasta qua ambos se quedaron dormidos, después hablarían de lo sucedido aquella noche…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Planeaba seguir así de tranquilo durmiendo pero alguien golpeaba la jodida puerta, sintió que algo se removía entre sus brazos, miro hacia su lado y sonrió, _hasta dormida se veía adorable, _ella empezó a abrir los ojos de apoco, le iba a decir algo pero, nuevamente alguien estaba por derrumbar la puta puerta.

-yo voy- dijo este, se levanto y dejo a Hanji aun algo aturdida ya que recién había despertado

-Ahhh?- de repente el celular de este empezó a sonar, ella con intención de llevárselo vio quien llamaba y como no le vio nada de malo, contesto ella.

-Alo! Es urgente nunca me contestaban, trate de advertirles pero no pude!

-Mi-Mikasa?- pregunto está confundida

-Hanji! Donde está el Leviciento!?

-Eh…fue a abrir la puerta.

-NO! Mierda ya es demasiado tarde.

-Ahh?-la pobre castaña aun seguía confundida.

-La Arpía y su sequito cof cof digo una de nuestras tías y sus malcriadas hijas vinieron aquí a "saludar" y como Levi no estaba acá fueron a molestar allá, esa vieja solo busca casar a una de sus arpi…hijas con Levi por interés, pero ahora que lo pienso tengo una idea…

**~.Mientras tanto en la entrada.~**

-Levii~~..-Decían las arp...las dos chicas mientras se tiraban contra al pobre chico.

-oh Rivaille pasamos por la casa de tus padres y como no estabas pasamos a saludarte a tu departamento ojojojojo- reía la señora, mientras a este le daba un tic al ojo, estaba molesto, hubiera deseado no abrir y haberse quedado durmiendo abrazado con Hanji..Mierda HANJI! Esperaba que se fueran luego, pero conociendo a las arpías se tardarían un buen rato a no ser que…

-Levi de casualidad has visto mis len…Hola- hizo su brillante aparición Hanji, tenía el pelo suelto y algo desordenado, llevaba puesta una camisa de Levi que le llegaba hasta los muslos y unos short extremadamente cortos, suspiro aliviado al fin se desharía de la molestosa visita.

-Tus lentes?- dijo este con complicidad- pues están en el escritorio de mi pieza, ayer como te empezaste a quedar dormida te los quite para que no le pasaran nada- sonrió este seductoramente, a las dos arpías se les desfiguró la cara de la impresión y la viej… su tía miraba a Hanji con odio puro.

-Y esa quien es!?- preguntaron las dos exaltadas.

-ohh veo que no lo sabían, bueno ella es mi prometida Hanji- dijo Levi divertido por las expresiones de las chicas.

-Prometida? Oh ya veo pero Rivaille sabes que tienes que tener cuidado con las chicas que se quieren robar tu fortuna- dijo La señora venenosamente, pero Hanji no era tonta, le hervían las venas ver a las dos chicas pegadas como lapas a Levi, SU LEVI, le molestaba mucho alardear sobre su apellido pero situaciones molestas necesitaban medidas extremas.

-veo que no nos han presentado anteriormente lamento que nos conozcamos en esta situación pero bueno, mi nombre es Hanji… Hanji Zoe mucho gusto- dijo con elegancia la castaña.

-Zoe? Como la cadena hotelera y las empresas de negocios?- preguntaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-Si...Esas misas de hecho mi padre es el dueño.

- Lo siento Tía, Rebecca, Lucía pero con la señorita planeábamos salir ya que nos espera un largo viaje es una lástima pero nos veremos en otra ocasión- dijo el chico empujando a las mencionada afuera- wow gracias, si no hubieras aparecido, no me hubiera salvado de las Arpías.

-A sí que… vuelvo a ser tu prometida nuevamente? Pregunto ella divertida por poner nervioso al chico.

-Fue por una buena causa, además que la otra vez no le podía decir al doctor que te habías escapado y no querías ver a tu familia!- dijo este apartando su cara ya que estaba sonrojado- y a todo esto dijo señalando su camisa.

-Ah..eh yo um..Mikasa me dijo que lo de tu tía y las Arpi… las dos chicas bu-bueno eso.

-ooh ya veo- dijo esto mientras la empezaba a arrinconar contra la pared- aunque si quieres te la regalo se ve mejor en ti- sonrió seductoramente mientras esta se ponía nerviosa.

-ehh oh mira la hora! Llegare tarde a clases!- dijo ella mientras se escabullía saco los lentes de la habitación del chico y luego se encerró en su pieza…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

-Esos son celos querida – dijo Ymir mientras le hacía burla a la pobre castaña- o sea si sentías que les querías quitar pestaña por pestaña a las 2 zorras por estar cerca de él …felicidades! ya sabes lo que es estar celosa

-Pero tranquila que a veces no son malos, de hecho gracias a ellos estoy con el demoledor de Libros ¿cierto Reiner?- decía serenamente Christa.

-El se puso celoso?- pregunto la de ante ojos dudosa.

-jajaja no...Yo me puse celosa- dijo ella poniendo una cara siniestra- una vez se acercaron a él unas zorras y no acabaron muy bien que digamos jajaja- Reiner trago con dificultad.

-ohh y tu Ymir?- pregunto la castaña.

-Bueno… cuando conocí a Berth, como era amigo de Reiner no le tome atención solo vigilaba que este idiota no le hiciera daño a Christa, luego de que me empezara a gustar sabía que a él le gustaba Annie pero también sabía que ella solo tenía ojos para viola..Digo solo veía a Armin, pero igual me daban celos, un día tuve un ataque de ellos y este me dijo que yo le gustaba yo no le creí pero al final…

-Tuvieron sexo salvaje en el departamento y Christa tuvo que ir a quedarse en mi casa esa noche- término por decir Reiner.

-wow eso fue una historia de amor más emotiva que la de crepúsculo- dijo la castaña y todos se largaron a reír.

-Ahora que lo pienso Hanji- empezó Christa- si tienes celos es significa que…Te gusta Rivaille!

-EHHH!? Yo…pero como-balbuceaba ella mientras trataba de negar con las manos, pero era imposible de negar cuando le gustaba Erwin no era lo mismo, no sentía celos cuando su hermana o sus amigas se les acercaban no se sentía triste cuando se tenía que ir de su lado, no se ponía tan nerviosa al acercársele, esto significaba sola una cosa _yo...me he enamorado de Levi?- _pensaba la castaña.

Era imposible de negar, ya no podía engañar ni a sus amigos ni a ella misma se había enamora de verdad del chico más raro eh inexpresivo que había conocido aunque con ella era la única persona que no se demostraba tan frio.

-OHH la señorita Hanji se ha vuelto una lámpara nuevamente!-Reía Christa al ver a su amiga- quizás en que estará pensado.

-EHHH! No yo nada!

-segura? No estarás pensando en cierto pelinegro de baja estatura- ahora era el turno de Ymir para hacerle burla a la de lentes.

-La verdad es que yo creo que me he enamorado- soltó ella de repente dejando impresionados a todos los presentes.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Holaa gente bonita ;-; siento la demora, que les ha parecido? Les gusto? ;33 alguna sugerencia, crítica, comentario? No nada? U.u eeeeen fiiiin ese fue el 5° cap :B espero que les haya gustado, un saludo al grupo de Fb qu los quiero mucho ;u; eso fue todo nos veremos en el prox cap.**

**Adios~**

**PD: si a alguien le gusta Crepúsculo no fue mi intención xD es que era un dicho popular que escuche por ahí ;-; **


	6. 5-5 El video

Estaba recién despertando la cabeza le daba vueltas y sentía frio, algo no andaba bien tenía un tremendo dolor de cabeza y le ardía un costado del estomago, empezó a abrir de apoco sus ojos pero la imagen que vio no le agrado de mucho ella se encontraba en ropa interior y con la camisa de Levi desabrochada, este a un lado, en el mismo estado, al ver que también despertó, comenzó a gritar este la vio eh hizo los mismo luego de la gran impresión, cuando se calmaron, lo suficiente para racionalizar las cosas, empezaron con las preguntas…

-¿Qué mierda hemos hecho ayer?- pregunto este confundido

-No lo sé y a juzgar por nuestra pinta esto no me gusta para nada, es mejor que llamemos a los chicos-dijo está tratando de buscar su celular pero se encontró con la sorpresa de que estaba sin batería al igual que el celular del chico.

-no te acuerdas de nada?- pregunto este mientras buscaba algún indicio de algo pero cuando se dirigieron al living lo único que vieron fue parte de su ropa, botellas de Alcohol por todas partes y cerilla de vela en toda la mesa.

-No creo que haya sido algo muy bueno, aunque los chicos deberían saber algo no es así?- dijo esta algo aturdida- eso es! No estábamos en el karaoke con los chicos- recordó algo ella.

-es posible de lo único que me acuerdo es que estábamos en un Karaoke con ellos, no podíamos manejar porque ya habíamos tomado y nada más.

-NO PUEDE SER!- exclamo ella- mierda tienes que venir a ver esto- él se acercó en donde ella estaba cargando los celulares, ella tenía el suyo en la mano y había un pequeño aviso que hizo tragar duro a los dos…

"_**MEMORIA LLENA"**_

-_mierda…_-dijeron los dos al unísono eso no pintaba para nada bien.

-será mejor que limpiemos este desastre y después arreglemos este asunto- dijo Levi serio.

-s-si será mejor- dijo ella nerviosa, este se dio vuelta, tenía la camisa mal puesta la chica lo vio y quedo impactada…

-OH POR DIOS LEVI!

-Ah!?

-tu-tu espalda tu, ti-tienes un tatuaje!- este se dio vuelta su cabeza pero no podía ver, la castaña le acercó un espejo y ahí recién vio que en la espalda por ahí un poco más debajo del hombro derecho tenía tatuado una "H" en el tipo de letra gótica…_santa mierda_ lo que sea que hubieran hecho el día anterior, claramente estaban completamente ebrios como para razonarlo…

-Con razón me ardía allí- dijo el chico

-Ardor?- comento la chica con miedo, luego se dirigió al baño para verse en un espejo…- Y POR LAS MIL Y UN PUT…QUE MIERDA HICE AYER! - este asustado se dirigió en donde se encontraba la castaña, ella se miraba en el espejo, al parecer también tenía un tatuaje pero este era uno en forma de "R", era el mismo tipo de letra que el tatuaje de Levi, se encontraba en el extremo inferior derecho del ombligo de esta …si definitivamente estaba extremadamente borrachos…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Después de bañarse y limpiar el desastre se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio del departamento, al salir del ascensor la recepcionista los miraba feo y parecía molesta (considerando que siempre le coqueteaba a Levi pero este la ignoraba olímpicamente).

Esta empezó a acercarse a ellos furiosa ellos iban a preguntarle qué pasaba pero…

-La próxima vez que vuelvan tan ebrios como para olvidar como caminar por lo menos no hagan tanto escándalo! Ni mucho menos desastres!- termino por decir, Levi cansado de su actitud de hace meses, decidió ponerle fin a la molesta chica…

-Pues que pena, yo vivo aquí y si quiero compro todo este edificio, y ¿sabes que será lo primero que hare al hacerlo?…despedirte por incompetente- dijo el fríamente con su cara de siempre, sin expresar emoción alguna, la pobre chica se puso a tiritar y casi se pone a llorar ahí mismo, Hanji solo le puso la mano en el hombro y le dijo "lo siento el esta de mal humor" y luego alcanzo al pelinegro que se dirigía hacia su auto.

-No tuviste que ser taaan duro con ella – dijo ella fingiendo indignación.

- Me dijo alcohólico-

-pues…técnicamente ayer…-el chico solo la miro enojado y ella rió por lo bajo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**~.Fuera del departamento de Christa e Ymir.~**

La pareja esperaba fuera a que alguien se dignara a abrirles, de repente llego Reiner con Christa, esto se miraron y entendieron que al parecer no eran los únicos sin saber muy bien como habían terminado así, luego de un rato Salio Berth a abrir…

-y que paso con Ymir – pregunto Hanji inocentemente mientras todo miraban al pobre chico alto sospechosamente.

-E-ella se siente algo indispuesta- dijo el algo sonrojado.

-Hay por dios la dejaste invalida?- pregunto christa fingiendo sorpresa y enojo.

-h-he no,no digo es que no es eso! – dijo el nervioso- bueno ha estado con vómitos toda la noche.- dijo este decaído.

-Bueno considerando con lo que habíamos tomado…-razonó Levi.

-No, no es eso- dijo Berth- ayer nosotros no tomamos ya que no queríamos ser responsables si nos venían a preguntar quién era el padre de sus hijos después.

Error, todos lo miraban con cara asesina.

-Así que tu…sabes todo lo que hicimos anoche- dijo Levi con una venita en su frente.

-Ahh~ suspiro Berth algo cansado- está bien pasen les contare todo pero que conste que los tratamos detener pero ustedes no tenían freno a su locura…borrachos de mier… en fin adelante.

Luego de un momento salió Ymir se veía bastante enferma, así que todos optaron por dejarla descansar mientras Berth les relataba sus aventuras insertos en el mundo del Alcohol.

-Luego de que Hanji junto con Christa cantaran en el karaoke llegaron Armin e Annie, empezaron a hablar se empezaron a alcoholizar y pues…

**~.Flash Back.~**

**Luego de la llegada de Annie e Armin empezaron a hablar al parecer Hanji e Armin tenían mucho en común, el chico estudiaba historia y le gustaba leer, sin duda era muy inteligente, se llevaron muy bien…**

**-Hanji- san me harías el honor de ayudarme con un estudio sobre la historia de la cultura y el arte?.**

**-oh por dios siento que las cosas están pasando tan rápido- dijo esta siguiéndole el juego.**

**-Por dios que indignación! Bigamia y en mi propia cara- continuó Annie bromeando mientras ponía su mano dramáticamente en su frente.**

**Luego de unas copas todos estaban dando jugo (menos la pareja colosal xD)**

**-entonces ahora se supone que soy su prometida hahah~- contaba Hanji algo más alegre de lo normal.**

**-A mi no me engañan perras ustedes se aman yo lo sé- dijo Christa en su modo Borracha/agresiva.**

**-Piensa lo que quieras, igual busca consuelo en mi- dijo Levi en su estado, echado en la mesa tomando una copa de vino singularmente (así como toma el café xD)**

**-A si? Pues te desafío- dijo Christa confiada, luego de eso se fueron a hacer los tatuajes, Annie y Armin se fueron por ahí quien sabe, Reiner se fue llorando porque Christa se puso agresiva y EL azabache y la castaña siguieron con la Party Hard en su departamento.**

**~.Fin Flash Back.~**

-ohh ya veo em, nosotros nos vamos dile a Ymir que se mejore Adiós- dijo Christa empujando a todos fuera del departamento.

-Lo siento tanto chicos, perdón, pero los tatuajes no se les veían tan mal de hecho se les ven excelentes en fin nos vamos adiós- dijo Christa mientras se iba rápidamente arrastrando a Reiner…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Luego de eso se fueron a sentar a un parque de por ahí, estaban nerviosos no sabían con que sorpresa se iban a encontrar con "aquel" video.

-Estás segura de querer verlo?- dijo el chico mientras veía como la castaña se mordía los labios.

-Sí yo...está bien- dijo ella decidida. Dicho esto se pusieron un audífono cada uno y pusieron Play, en el video se veían ellos dos, Levi llevaba la camisa con la que había despertado y unos pantalones plomos de pijama y Hanji tenía puesta la camisa que había usado de él ese mismo día con un pantalón que se notaba eran del porque le quedaban excesivamente grandes.

_**Luego de eso la chica comenzó a hablar se notaba que ambos estaban algo "alegres".**_

_**-bueno dado a que los chicos fueron aburridos y no quisieron seguir con la diversión me encuentro aquí con el señor ceño fruncido – apunto a Levi- y este será el juego de las preguntas. **_

_**-Bueno señor dígame cuando fue su primer beso? – dijo ella sonriente él se atraganto con lo que estaba bebiendo.**_

_**- em yo…contigo- dijo apartando su cara avergonzado frunciendo más el ceño (si es que eso era posible).**_

_**-ahaha soy única, segunda pregunta…eres virgen? – este ahora empezó a toser salvajemente ya tenía una venita en la frente.**_

_**-como es esa pregunta tan estúpida? Si te digo que contigo di mi primer beso loca que mierda crees tú!?- ella solo reía no sabía si era porque a causa del alcohol o era porque en realidad le parecía chistoso.- Que sigue cuatro ojos? Preguntarme cuánto mide!?- esta río más fuerte aún y luego de calmarse un poco le respondió:**_

_**-Lo tendré en cuenta para unas cuantas preguntas después- dijo ella divertida sacando una cinta de medir de quien sabe dónde.**_

-OHH! Hanji Zoe eres una pervertida- dijo el pelinegro al ver el video, mientras ella se sonrojaba.

_**-deberíamos besarnos…tu sabes, para romper la tensión**__- __**dijo el**__**sonriendo seductoramente se iban acercando poco a poco pero de repente una vela cayó en el pantalón de Hanji que se empezó a encender, está asustada se lo quito quedando en ropa interior (tal como se había despertado) y a este le había caído cerilla así que los dos quedaron iguales: sin pantalón…**_

-…- no sabían que decir había sido tan bizarro que no podían emitir palabra alguna de repente ella comenzó a reí contagiándole la risa a este.

-Levi…así que tu primer beso uh?

-cállate loca- dijo este mirando a otro lado, ella se le acercó un poco más y le obligó a darse vuelta.

-¿Por qué yo Levi? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? ¿Por qué siento que no me puedo alejar de ti? ¿Por qué me siento tan rara y a la vez tan bien al lado tuyo? ¿Por qué me enamore tan rápido de ti? – dijo ella de repente, simplemente ni siquiera había pensado lo que había dicho, él, la miro sorprendido, al igual que ella no se esperaba aquellas palabras, luego de un momento de silencio que se hizo eterno, ella pensó lo peor. _"no por favor de nuevo no, que me ha pasado, soy una tonta"- pensó ella_ agachando la cabeza.

Él como la mayoría de las veces, la obligo a mirarlo a los ojos tomándole del mentón- Que me has hecho Loca, ella lo miro confundida y algo sonrojada y este la beso, fue un beso dulce pero apasionado que demostraba muchas emociones a la vez, se separaron por falta de aire, esta la abrazo y ella le puso las manos en su pecho.

-Dime que no me abandonaras- dijo ella en un susurro.

-No lo haría ni aunque me lo obligaras loca pervertida.

-Levi.

-Uh?

-hay otra cosa…me llegaron las invitación de la celebración de…de mi padre, le pedí a Christa que diera la dirección de la empresa de su madre, yo quería saber su tu…si tú me acompañarías para…para- dijo ella nerviosa.

-Claro que si- le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la frente-no estarás sola loca, te acompañare, pero antes que nada creo que será mejor irnos a casa.

Después de, el suceso del parque, llegaron al departamento a disfrutar la compañía del otro sin duda, lo que ella sentía por el chico no se comparaba con nada que hubiera sentido antes, mientras que el pensaba que lo que sentía por la chica, no lo había sentido asi de fuerte por nadie…sin darse cuenta, inesperadamente se había enamorado de la chica más rara que había conocido pero no importaba, si ella lo quería a él, estaría preparado para lo que venía : enfrentar a la gente que tanto le había hecho daño a ella y más importante enfrentarse al padre de la chica, no iba a ser fácil pero quien dijo que lo que uno quería era fácil?, todo lo contrario hay que luchar para conseguirlo y él estaba más que dispuesto a hacerlo por ella…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Ta daaa~ al fin TT~TT quería subir este cap del lunes pero no había tenido tiempo para casi nada :/ en fiiiin… se nos viene el drama DDDDDD:, espero que le haya gustado el cap 3.**

**Un saludo al grupo de Fb LeviHanji Fans… los amo *w* gracias por todo el aporo3333 nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, cuídense…**

**Adiós~~**


	7. 6- Lo que Somos

Se encontraba nerviosa y como no si iba camino a enfrentar su pasado, pero se sentía más confiada y tranquila con el azabache apoyándola, al regresar a su ciudad natal se sintió algo nostálgica pues se le vinieron miles de recuerdos a la mente, tanto alegres como tristes.

Se hospedaron en un hotel orientado al centro de la ciudad, ambos ya más relajados se empezaron a preparar para lo que se les venía en la noche.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

Todos se encontraban muy ansiosos y ¿cómo no?, verían nuevamente a la dulce y pequeña Hanji, todos aun se sentían culpables de lo ocurrido hace ya siete meses atrás, lo único que sabían era que la querían de vuelta sea como sea aunque ignoraban el hecho de que ella había crecido mucho internamente y que ya no era la misma, solo esperaban que no siguiera enojada…

-Saben muy bien que no merecen su comprensión ni menos yo- dijo Gunter sentado en un sofá de la esquina.

-lo sabemos muy bien- dijo Petra agachando la cabeza tiempo después de que Hanji se fuera rompió con Gunter se mantuvieron como amigos, con el tiempo fue comprendiendo todo el daño que causaron sin querer, todos estaban absolutamente arrepentidos pero no distaban mucho a cómo eran antes.

-Yo solo quiero de vuelta a mi hermanita – dijo Riko mientras abrazaba a Erwin, al parecer al estar embarazado maduro, comprendiendo que muchas veces Hanji parecía más una hermana mayor, que nunca pensaba en ella, pero ignoraba el hecho de que quizás ella ya no quiera volver.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**Levi PoV**

Cuando llegamos aquí la note algo distraída aunque era algo casi normal en ella no puede evitar que también estaba algo nostálgica.

Luego de un rato nos preparamos para la noche no sé porque pero algo me decía que iba ser una noche muy larga.

Al llegar a la mansión la note nerviosa, me tomo la mano y me la apretó con nerviosismo yo solo la mantuve para que se relajara, al parecer algo vio porque su expresión la delataba o más bien a alguien luego de un momento soltó mi mano y me miro decidida.

-Creo que llego el momento…iré a hablar con mi padre

-está bien cualquier cosa ya sabes dónde buscarme

-Claro que si… después de toda esta fue alguna vez mi casa – dijo ella tratando de sonreír.

Luego de que se marchara mire a mi alrededor, había mucha gente empresaria, personas malcriadas, etc. Como odiaba las fiestas, no me gustaba esta con muchas personas a mí alrededor.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

Decidida se dirigió al final de un pasillo en algún lugar de la gran casa, se detuvo al llegar a una gran puerta doble Blanca, al abrirla se encontró con un señor que miraba hacia la ventana.

-A pasado tiempo Padre…

-A si es Hanji, bastante tiempo.

-Bueno a que me tienes aquí de que querías hablar?- dijo ella seria dejando de lado su habitual actitud alegre.

-Siempre al grano ¿no?, bueno ya que te fuiste solo quería hablarte de que sabes que ya estoy en una edad muy avanzada, y a pesar que hice mal en el pasado quiero que me perdones por todo, sabes que a tu madre no le hubiese gustado ver como estamos ahora.

_Y claro que no le hubiese gustado-_pensó la castaña, Ámbar la segunda esposa del señor Zoe y la madre de Hanji fue una mujer muy dulce, crio a ambas chicas a pesar de que Riko no fuera su hija (solo era media hermana de la castaña) siempre fue amorosa y cálida pero al pasar los años las cosas no marchaban bien, ella empezó a enfermar, las peleas constantes se formaban entre ella y su esposo, hasta que un Cáncer terminal le dio muerte ,cuando La pobre castaña solo tenía 16 años, su padre se sumergió en el alcohol, un año después hecho a la de lentes de la casa, muy en el fondo a él le costaba verle, ya que era el vivo recuerdo de su difunta esposa.

-Bueno el punto es que podrías volver, aquí con tu hermana, conmigo, con tu familia-comenzó este- Podrías salir con nuevas personas, es mas hay un chico…Alfredo que es muy simpático, es hijo de uno de los accionistas de mayor respeto por aquí en la región- dicho esto a la castaña le empezó hervir la sangre, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-A sí que en realidad era eso ¿eh? Quieres que me relacione con unos de esos zopencos hijos de papis para el bien de TU empresa y TU convenio, pues bien te diré algo, no tengo ni el menor interés, es más sin nada más que hacer me retiro, ya que no tengo interés de convirtiéndome en una vendida, si me disculpas.

-Piénsalo Hanji es por tu bien también piensa algunas vez en lo que te conviene

-¿Mi bien? Por favor no me hagas reír, pero ¿sabes? Creo que por primera vez seré Egoísta y tomare una decisión que me convenga a mi…alejarme de la gente que piensa que me puedo vender, puede que Riko este con Erwin y sea de dinero, pero está bien porque ellos se quieren de verdad, pero yo no encajo en ningún lado de tu juego y tampoco pienso quedarme en donde no encajo en ninguna mierda- dijo ella secamente antes de salir a toda prisa de ahí.

Lego de un momento llego al gran salón donde todos hablaban en un rato localizo a Levi quien al verla se acercó rápidamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto este preocupado al ver la expresión que ella llevaba.

-Yo solo quiero irme a casa- dijo ella con algo de tristeza pero esta vez no lloraría por algo que no valiera la pena. Al parecer también se encontraban sus viejo "amigos" y su hermana pero los prefirió evitar y con suerte no les vio en toda la noche, ya conversarían nuevamente, cara a cara.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

Por una extraña razón se fueron caminando por un lugar calmado hacía donde se hospedaban, ambos iban en silencio, pero no era un silencio incomodo era algo más reconfortante, luego de un rato el pelinegro le pregunta a la castaña:

-¿Qué pasó con tu padre?- le pregunto el preocupado por la actitud que llevaba ella.

-Nada que valiera la pena…solamente me quería para sus negocios y claramente no encajo ahí, ni mucho menos para venderme a un niño ricachón hijo de papi para los fines de mi padre - respondió ella duramente, el de la nada paró en seco y esta lo miro algo extrañada.

-Sabes que no dejaría que pasara eso- dijo el serio, la chica solo sonrió (por primera vez en la noche) y este le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, nada más allá que un simple rose lo que le llevo a pensar a ella ¿Qué eran ellos exactamente?.

Sin mayor rodeo se lo pregunto al azabache.

-Ne~ ne~ levi- este solo la miro a la cara.

-¿Uh?

-¿Qué somos nosotros dos?- le soltó haciendo que este se sorprendiera un poco, le iba a responder cuando está salió de la nada corriendo justo cuando un auto a alta velocidad se acercaba peligrosamente por la carretera esta de la nada se agacho y el por arte de reflejo el, los apartó a ambos sacándolos fuera de cualquier riesgos aunque a ella le quedaron raspaduras en los brazos y piernas ya que cayó al sementó y el vestido que traía no le protegía mucho.

-¿En qué mierda pensabas loca?! Pudo haberte pasado algo!- le grito este mientras ella de la nada empezó a reír.

-Vaya por un pelo ajaj pero no importa ya estamos a salvo- dijo ella él le miro confundido cuando de repente de los brazos de esta salió un pequeño gato negro de ojos grises con una mirada gatuna muy seria.

_De verdad que siempre piensa en los demás y nunca en ella ugh loca - _pensó el chico.

-no los podemos quedar si, sii?- decía ella mientras le ponía caras de cachorro el solo soltó un ugh nunca se podía negar a esa maldita cara.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

.

Ya en el Hotel el pelinegro se encontraba curando las raspaduras a la castaña, el gato se encontraba en un sofá durmiendo, ya cuando tuvo que curarle las raspadura de las piernas se uso rojo, ella solo reía por las expresiones que ponía el, se le hacía divertido verlo con el ceño fruncido y sonrojado se le hacía hasta tierno, mientras este ya estaba por terminar la castaña recordó lo que habían dejado pendiente.

-Levi, ahora que ningún auto alocado nos interrumpirá- bromeo la castaña y luego se sonrojó salvajemente- ¿Qué somos nosotros…exactamente?

El Azabache se quedo pensativo por algún segundo para después empezar a decir:

-Pues bueno, vivo contigo, eres hiperactiva, loca, por poco haces que nos maten, a ves puedes ser molesta pero…-y aprovechando el momento de distracción de la castaña este la beso delicadamente, después ella profundizo el beso, volviéndose salvaje y apasionado, luego de un largo tiempo y que necesitaran aire, rompieron el beso algo agitados.

-Eres mía, no creo que te tengas que vender por negocios eso tenlo por seguro- _así que tendría que tener una pequeña conversación con su "suegrito"- _pensó elluego se iba acercando lentamente para volver a besar a la chica pero un bulto peludo entremedio lo detuvo.

-Ugh.

-Mmm…necesitará un nombre -dijo alegre la chica mirando a su nuevo novio oficial - ya se!- sonrió traviesamente cosa que al chico le dio un mal presentimiento…-se llamara…Livi-chan- dijo ella alegre el chico solo la miro con cara asesina.

-Pero que nombre es ese cuatro ojos?!- dijo este con una venita en la frente- no le puedes poner un nombre normal de gato como pelusa o que se yo.

-NO!- dijo la castaña haciendo un puchero- además hasta se parece a ti…Míralo es de pelo negro, tiene una mirada seria…es igual! Pero ya se si no estás muy convencido intenta llamarlo de otra forma.

-Ugh! Em uum pelusa, bola de pelos como sea- dijo este con s típica cara algo enojado.

-Viste no funciono…ven aquí Livi-chan- y como por arte de magia el pequeño gato se fue a acorrucar al regazo de su nueva dueña.

-Maldita cosa traidora no debí dejarte traerlo- dijo este dándose por vencido, luego de que esta sonriera divertida se fueron a dormir, y como nueva costumbre ellos dormían abrazados, cuando de repente algo de metió entremedio.

-Si no sacas a esa mierda de aquí yo mismo lo atropello – dijo este algo cabreado ella solo sonrió dejo al gato a los pies de la cama le dio un beso en la mejilla a él y cerró los ojos.

-Buenas noches Levi.- este solo suspiro cansado y abrazo protectoramente a su novia para después caer en los brazos de Morfeo

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

**.**

**Hola gentecita, como han estado ;D siento demorar en actualizar este fic pero a veces la inspiración puede ser una verdadera Perra. Pero eh aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado...va dedicado especialmente a una amiga que también sigue este fic que estuvo de cumpleaños hace poco.**

**Eeeen fin Reviews? , cuídense mucho! °u°**

**Adiós!**


	8. 7- eeeeeehh?

Su respiración era lenta y relajada, estaba cómodamente durmiendo cuando escuchó que algo sonaba a lo lejos, decidió ignorarlo y seguir durmiendo, aferrándose más al cálido cuerpo que tenía al lado de él, pero ahí estaba nuevamente aquel molesto sonido, una y otra vez, el chico bufo algo exasperado y levantó un poco la cabeza y vio que era el celular de la chica, maldijo y volvió a recostar su cabeza en la "almohada" (o más bien el pecho de la chica x'D) pretendía volver a dormir cuando nuevamente empezó ese estúpido e irritante sonido.

-Hanji…- dijo el chico en voz alta mientras pestañaba- oye loca despierta.

-hmp es temprano- dijo esta mientras giraba la cabeza en dirección a Levi que aún yacía en su pecho- no quiero- en tono lastimero- no es necesario- nuevamente el ya muy molesto sonido para Levi hizo acto de presencia, este muy molesto tomo el celular de la chica y se lo puso violentamente en la oreja esta reacciono casi al instante, para luego sentarse en la cama, el azabache en consecuencia quedo en el regazo de ella y siguió durmiendo.

-Traidor- murmuró ella mientras presionaba el botón para contestar- si, diga - dijo ella algo soñolienta.

-Ha, ha HANJI!- la voz que escucho del otro lado hizo que ella se extrañara un poco- aun estas aquí!? En la ciudad!? Es urgente!

-Haaaa? Nanaba?...qué, que pasa?

-e…es Riko! Ella, ella ya está en el hospital, ayer en la noche empezó en labores de parto y…y creo que iba a tener al bebe!- se notaba la desesperación en la voz de la rubia- necesito, necesitamos que vengas a tu antiguo hogar, por favor…- lo ultimo sonó como una súplica, todo lo dicho hizo que Hanji saliera de su estado casi dormida pasando a estar algo exaltada, a lo que después de murmurar un "si" corto la llamada luego de pestañar cinco segundo sacudió la cabeza analizando las palabras recién dichas…

-Mierda!-salto la chica, despertando completamente, a Rivaille, mientras veía algo extrañado como la castaña intentaba cambiarse de ropa rápidamente, sonrió a l ver como ella se ponía unos jeans a saltos, para luego intentar ponerse unas converse, de espalda en el suelo- sonrió como estúpido al verla cambiarse de ropa de una forma algo cómica pero, ¿qué podía hacer?, si ya se había enamorado ciegamente de la castaña, salió de su ensoñación mientras volvió a mirarla.

-he loca que pretendes?

-Es Riko! Creo que tuvo al bebe ahora y tengo que volver a la condenada mansión – ahora ella lo miraba seriamente, este también cambio la cara y asintió, empezando a vestirse también.

-Te acompañare- dijo finalmente – tengo que hablar unas cosas con tu padre- esta lo quedo mirando y paró en seco- tu tranquila- y ella asintió sabía que podía confiar en el…ciegamente.

-Está bien- respondió ella.

Luego de salir del Hotel se dirigieron al lugar en donde estuvieron la noche anterior, solo que esta vez no iban tan formales, o bueno solo la chica, que iba con unos jeans ajustados, unas converse negras y la camisa de Levi, que ya técnicamente era suya, el pelinegro por otro lado iba de traje o lo que habitualmente llevaba en su trabajo o cuando hacía negocios.

Al llegar al lugar, entraron a un salón, una sirviente de ahí que a comunicarle al señor Zoe que el empresario Rivaille quería hablar con él (ya que los demás no sabían que era el novio o conocido de la chica) y mientras él se dirigía a hablar con su suegro, y la chica fue directamente al living donde se encontraban sus antiguos amigos, cuando todos se dieron cuenta de su presencia ella se tensó.

-Ha-HANJI!- exclamaron todos al verla, ella estaba algo incomoda, y no vio venir lo que pasó todo se le abalanzaron para abrazarla, mientras lloriqueaban y su cata era de mera confusión.

Y ahí se encontraba Petra, Nanaba, Gunter y Erd abrazándola como si nada hubiera pasado este último chico era amigo de ella pero no tan cercano como los tres últimos.

-Y…y Riko?- dijo está intentando procesar las cosas bien, ya no sabía ni cómo actuar con ellos, y se supone que antes se veían a menudo, suspiro la chica, le era más fácil ser natural con sus amigos, ya que, aunque no les guardaba rencor a ellos, se le resultaba difícil actuar siendo ella misma. No podía.

-bueno…ella se fue al hospital con…Erwin.-dijo lo ultimo algo incomoda Petra, aunque ellos nos esperaban que a la castaña ya ni le importara, de hecho, la de lentes muchas veces pensó que había sido en vano haber jurado amor antes, porque ciertamente el pelinegro, la había enamorado completamente.

-ohh…ya veo-dijo ella con indiferencia, causándole una gran impresión a sus "amigos" – bueno creo que esto demorará un poco así que si no les molesta me sentaré- se sentó en un sillón- así que…que ha pasado estos últimos ocho meses?

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

Mientras la sirvienta conducía al azabache al despacho de su "suegrito" él miraba atentamente los cuadros del pasillo en algunos salía una señora muy parecida a Hanji con la diferencia de que era un poco más baja que ella y tenía los ojos verdes "debe ser su madre" pensó, iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando ya había llegado, a la gran puerta que conducía al despacho del mayor, sin titubear nada entro…

-Vaya no me esperaba que el mayor de los Rivaille venga a mi propia casa para…-comenzó a hablar el señor pero Levi lo corto.

-No vengo a hablar de negocios si eso es lo que pensaba- dijo Levi con su típica voz apática, el mayo, que estaba mirando hacia la ventana y se dio vuelta a mirarlo sorprendido- vengo a hablar de algo mucha más importante que de toda esa mierda…vengo a hablarle de Hanji- lo miro serio con la misma expresión de siempre, en realidad solamente mostraba su lado "dulce" con la chica y con sus hermanos pero con lo demás siempre era más frio que un hielo.

-De Hanji? Mi hija? Que tiene que ver ella en todo esto? Acaso te debe algo o que, hizo algo, o qué?

-No porque venga a hablar de ella tiene que ser malo, o es que acaso su propia hija le causa muchos problemas?- dijo el torciendo la boca.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Mocoso- dijo en tono hostil- nunca fue una hija muy obediente, una lástima para la familia.

-Pues claro que me incumbe! Todo lo que tenga que ver con ella me importa, pero claro usted solo la ve como un bien de negocios no!?, no es así!?

-y a que viene todo esto, si no es de negocios, entonces qué?

-hablo de que si no la trata como merece, si la sigue viendo como un bien de negocios o como una lástima de familia, no le vería problema a que pase ser de mi familia, digo a si no tendría que llevar el apellido de un señor tan despreciable como usted- dijo él con furia, de verdad que aquel hombre le estaba agotando la paciencia.

-Pero que…como es…- el hombre no cabía de impresión será que…-como puede ser posible que…

-infiéralo usted mismo…suegrito- dijo levo con sorna, esto iba a ser algo demoroso.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

De repente Tres hombres de traje irrumpieron en donde se encontraban los chicos, Hanji al verlos sonrió, que estaría planeando su novio?, iban Eren, claramente el hermano y el segundo al mando de la compañía, Auro Bossard el contador y principal accionista de la compañía y por ultimo Mike Zakarius la mano derecha de Levi, Nanaba se quedo viendo con impresión al último, y lo siguió con l mirada hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, pero no pudo pensar más ya que, un llanto llamó la atención de todos, ahí en la entrada del living se encontraban Riko y Erwin con el pequeño bebe, la pareja al ver a la castaña se impresionó mucho y Riko le paso el bebe a Mike y fue directamente a abrazar a Hanji y luego comenzó a llorar, la de lentes solo le sonrió cálidamente.

-Perdóname, por favor perdóname- lloraba la mayor Hanji solo le correspondió el abrazo diciéndole que todo estaba bien, luego fue a ver a su nuevo sobrino, y vio a Erwin quien la miro algo incomodo, no se esperaba su reacción, la castaña solamente le sonrió dándole a entender que todo era parte del pasado.

-Así que tu pequeño hombrecito eres mi nuevo sobrino- la castaña tomó a su sobrino en sus brazos.

-Leif- dijo Erwin- se llama Leif.

Pasados unos minutos todos se encontraban como si nada hablando de cosas triviales, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras algunos fueron a sentarse a comer helado – ya que a Riko le dieron ganas y Erwin le reclamaba que hace poco habían salido del hospital- las chica murmuraban cosas, que ha Hanji no le pasaron desapercibidas y al escucharlas sonrió internamente mientras pretendía estar concentrada comiendo helado mientras hablaba con los chicos.

-Que hacían esos negociantes aquí- preguntó Riko algo extrañaba mientras, Petra y Nanaba hacían suposiciones.

-No lo sé quizás tu padre haya hecho negocios con la empresa de los Rivaille ya que Levi Rivaille vino en persona a hablar con tu padre algunas horas atrás- dijo Nanaba seria, aun con la imagen de cierto rubio de bigote en la cabeza.

-he escuchado que sus industrias son las primeras en el mundo, además de que el primogénito es muy guapo, lo vieron, me pregunto si tendrá novia, nunca se le ha visto con alguien antes.- mencionó Petra- sería un buen partido.

-no lo sé, no será gay? – dijo Riko con algo de humos Hanji al escuchar eso rió internamente, si su hermana supiera…

Dejaron el tema para centrarse en Hanji que "estaba concentrada" comiendo helado –si como no- mientras hablaban en donde ahora estudiaba la castaña, o en donde vivía, en fin de repente a Nanaba le causó una duda inmensa

-oye Hanji y por qué andas con una camisa de hombre?

-Pues- la castaña no hallaba como contestar

-No creo que importe mucho eso Nanaba- dijo Riko interrumpiéndola- así que en dónde vives?

-Bueno yo…vivo en un departamento, cerca de donde estudio.

-Creí que esos departamentos de ahí son caros, alquilas o que, aunque aun así seguiría siendo muy caro razonó petra…de donde sacas tanto dinero- razonó Petra y todos quedaron en silencio mientras miraban a la pobre castaña, _ni modo tarde o temprano lo sabrían-_ Pensó ella

-Pues vivo con alguien- contestó simplemente ella.

-con una amiga, es de ella el departamento, pagan la renta entre las dos, ella es de dinero o qué?

-La castaña suspiro ya no habría vuelta atrás- Eeeh No. Vivo con mi novio y si de él es la camisa.

Todos quedaron en silencio mirándola mientras ella se enterraba en donde estaba sentada.

-eehhhhh- exclamaron todos completamente sorprendidos- QUIEN!?

-am pues yo um- no sabía cómo decirles que el hombre "guapo" y de buen partido como lo había encontrado Petra era justamente su amado novio, pero como si le leyera la mente Gunter llego al rescate, abrazándola y dándole vueltas en el aire.

-Por dios! No esperaba ver a calabacita crecer!- exclamo él con un falso lloriqueo- nuestra Hanji a crecido.- todos reían hasta que de repente alguien ingresó a aquel sitio nuevamente y todos quedaron en silencio, era Levi que acababa de salir del despacho del padre de la castaña, todos lo miraban con impresión y Hanji se empezó a disgustar como lo observaban las chicas presentes, de hecho le empezaba a molestar lo que había dicho petra anteriormente. Si Hanji Zoe estaba muy celosa nuevamente, pero no era la única celoso presente ahí en eso lugar ya que al azabache le desagradó completamente ver a su novia ser abrazada por aquel "idiota" llamado Gunter, pero eso no se quedaría así.

Se dirigió a la castaña, mientras todos pensaban que saldría de él -ya que ella se encontraba casi a la salida- al estar cerca de ella, pudo notar las manchas de helado cerca de su boca, siempre quedaba así cuando comían helados, pero esta vez le resultaría divertido.

-Tienes algo de helado cerca de tu boca- dijo cuando estaba al frente de la castaña, todos miraban expectantes y algo impresionados pero más fue su sorpresa al presenciar lo siguiente- tu nunca cambias, déjame quitártelo- y sin previo aviso junto su boca con la de ella lamiéndole el resto de helado que tenida, para luego lamer la comisura y terminar el beso, ella solo quedo completamente roja balbuceando cosas que no se entendían, todos estaban en shock- y bien no vamos a casa?- dijo el tomando la mano de ella.

-eh, si yo Adiós- apenas pudo pronunciar la castaña, mientras el azabache tiraba de ella hacia la salida, los chicos aún no lo podían creer, quien lo diría el guapo empresario era el misterioso novio de la pequeña Hanji, simplemente nadie lo esperaba.

…**~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~…~**

**Yooo~ y se nos viene el lemon yahooo y también se nos acerca el final ;c en fin me sentía rara, ya que hace tiempo no actualizo T-T en fin nos vemos en el próximo capítulo ;3**

**¿Reviews?**

**Cuídense, Adiós –café rojiza fuera~~**


End file.
